<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nightmares. by CptnMatthewCrawley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015150">Nightmares.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CptnMatthewCrawley/pseuds/CptnMatthewCrawley'>CptnMatthewCrawley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Patrick Melrose (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, Heartbreak, Tears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:48:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CptnMatthewCrawley/pseuds/CptnMatthewCrawley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick has a violent nightmare about his past and Mary is worried about her husband's state of mind and asks him what happened.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mary Melrose/Patrick Melrose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been two months since Mary and Patrick had got married and Mary woke in the early hours of the morning to Patrick thrashing around in his sleep and muttering and whimpering she flicked on the bedside light and reached across to try and wake her distressed husband as his cries got louder and more distressed.</p><p>"Patrick Patrick it's okay open your eyes your safe at home darling he's gone he can't hurt you anymore please darling wake up for me." Mary whispered as she gently shook Patrick's shoulder as he opened his eyes and looked at her Mary saw the tears gather in the corners of his expressive green blue eyes and gathered him without hesitation into her arms rubbing his back as Patrick clung to her he was shaking and red hot to the touch it was clear that he had been dreaming about something terrible and Mary could only guess what it was it had to have been about his father and the abuse he had suffered at his hands when he was just eight years old Patrick had been repeatedly raped by his father David at any given opportunity until he was thirteen and had gone away to boarding school where the abuse had continued at weekends and Patrick had also been abused by his housemaster at school as well but like the good boy he tried to be Patrick had stayed silent about the abuse.</p><p>As he had got older Patrick had begun to experiment with drugs and by the age of twenty two he was addicted to heroin and cocaine and was rarely sober he used to cope with his scars from his past he had been in and out of rehab when he had met and fallen in love with Mary and he had sworn to stay clean when their eldest son Robert was born and then when Thomas followed Robert into their family he was drinking but was still free from the grip of drugs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Robert.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patrick pressed the buzzer to grant him access into Robert's school he had been phoned to pick up his eldest son who had been found crying in the junior school boys toilets he had asked for them to phone his Daddy and refused to come out until Patrick arrived.</p><p>"Robert it's okay it's Daddy." Patrick called through the door leading into the toilets and waited hearing the lock draw back on the door he gently pushed it open and gathered a softly sobbing Robert into his arms, "You're okay now I'm here I've got you shhh now it's okay Robbie." Patrick said as he lifted Robert up and running his hand up and down Robert's back in a soothing motion.</p><p>"Let's go home and have some snuggles on the sofa sound good?." Patrick asked.</p><p>Robert nodded and buried his face into Patrick's shoulder as they left school and headed home Robert asked if Mummy would be there with Thomas and Patrick sighed "oh Robbie no She's gone remember mummy and Thomas aren't here remember that accident she had on the way home from the shops?." Patrick asked and return Robert nodded against his shoulder as more tears streamed from his eyes and soaked into Patrick's shoulder.</p><p>Mary and Thomas had been killed when a man had mounted the pavement and driven towards a crowd of people intending to kill them all five had died at the scene including Mary and Thomas and Patrick had been told before he had to go to Robert's school to tell his eldest son that his mother and little brother had been killed by a very bad man.</p><p>When they got home Robert headed upstairs to change out of his school uniform and was just pulling on his favourite sweatshirt when Patrick came to check on him.</p><p>"Daddy why did Mummy and Thomas have to die I want them back." Robert wailed as fresh tears streamed from his eyes and ran down his pale face dripping off his chin.</p><p>"Oh bubba shhh it's okay come here sweetheart Daddy loves you and I am here for you I love you." Patrick said lifting Robert into his arms and stroking his back like he had done at school not even a hour earlier.</p><p>"Did someone hurt you at school this morning? Is that why you were hiding in the toilets?." Patrick asked softly and barely noticed the quick sharp nod that Robert gave in response.</p><p>"What happened darling can you tell Daddy? I won't be cross I promise least not with you." Patrick said softly.</p><p>Robert wiped his nose on the sleeve of his sweatshirt before beginning to speak.</p><p>"It was one of the big boys he touched me and it hurt lots Daddy it really hurt." Robert said and hid his face in Patrick's neck again.</p><p>Patrick felt his blood run ice cold his son had been assaulted but not just assaulted sexually assaulted by another child how did that boy actually know how to even do that?. What must that child's home life be like?.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Why?.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patrick was sat at his desk reading through paperwork when Robert arrived home from Scouts with his friend Jake, Patrick got up and switched off his desk lamp and went to cook tea for Robert and Jake he made them spaghetti on toast and blackcurrant juice to drink before letting them go back outside to play for a hour or so before bed he opened the door and called them in at half past seven and got the bath run for them.</p><p>Robert was quiet as he washed his face in the bathroom before getting into the bath as was his custom Jake was waiting in Robert's bedroom having had his bath playing on his Nintendo 3DS.</p><p>"Robert are you alright?." Patrick called through the bathroom door and poked tis head round a moment later seeing Robert sat in the warm water staring into space.</p><p>"It happened again Daddy Josh hurted me again at school he hurted me Daddy." Robert repeated and tears streamed down his cheeks dripping off his chin and into the cooling bath water.</p><p>Patrick sighed and crouched down beside the bath and started to gently wash Robert's back with his soft bath sponge.</p><p>Patrick saw bruises on Robert's back legs and buttocks and knew what Josh had done to his son for the second time.</p><p>03.30 family bathroom Melrose Residence,</p><p>Robert scrubbed at his tear stained cheeks in the bathroom as he heard footsteps on the landing he swallowed hard against more rising nausea as a fist knocked softly on the closed bathroom door,</p><p>"Robert darling you alright it's very early to be up on a Saturday morning love?." Patrick asked through the door his voice no more than a loud whisper.</p><p>Turning off the taps Robert padded over to the bathroom door and opened it to see the concerned face of his father standing in the glow of the landing light Robert had changed his soiled pajamas leaving the others in the bath for Patrick to sort out he was still shivering after being sick and reached out to Patrick wanting a cuddle.</p><p>"Oh love do you want some Calpol you don't look like you feel very well right now?." Patrick asked as he placed the palm of his right hand against Robert's forehead Jake meanwhile was still fast asleep on Robert's spare mattress oblivious to his best friend's distress.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Six months later.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patrick waited in the car for Robert to finish his school hockey match as he saw the boys all dressed in red and grey approach he got out of the car and hunted for Robert's blond haired head in the gaggle of boys as they walked back up towards the changing rooms.</p><p>He then saw Robert approaching with his arm around the sports teacher Mr Smith's waist his head resting on his side Robert was pale and appeared to be limping on his right foot.</p><p>"Hey darling come on let's get you home that looks sore my love." Patrick said when they reached him and Mr Smith passed him Robert's backpack and water bottle.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>